


All Bets Are Off

by GamerWires627



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cheating, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other, References to Depression, Schizophrenia, Sugar is a drug addict, Suicide Attempt, Trans Character, Weed at school, add more tags later, parental pressure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWires627/pseuds/GamerWires627
Summary: Batter is an oddity. He's popular, yet antisocial. Perfect, yet impure. He has only about two people he'd call his friends, Lainey and Damien (Emmett and Oliver if you squint). His girlfriend is a cheerleader. He seems to have it all, so why doesn't he appreciate it? Well, it's hard when his girlfriend constantly degrades him and pressures him to do what she wants, threatening him and such. It's hard when he's suicidal but terrified to tell anyone for fear of being dismissed.Zacharie is also an oddity. He's both quiet and loud, wearing masks instead of his face, hanging out with eccentric Pablo, nervous Valerie, and erratic Sugar. He sits in the back of class and, at any given moment, may or may not be drunk and/or high. He's probably slept with half the school's population, and those rumors would be confirmed if anyone would actually admit to it. He doesn't have much, but he still shares his pot with Pablo, hangs out with Valerie, and trips with Sugar.What happens when these two drastically different people cross paths?





	All Bets Are Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm so excited

Hey guys. I'm redoing the story :(. Be back in a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it


End file.
